I tricked you!
by XYaoiAngelX
Summary: Sasunaru.Just a funny little story on how sasuke is mean to naruto and so the Kyuubi has a little chat with him. heheh And he won't ever make the mistake on forgetting a special day.


**.: Hello my name is XYaoiAngelX but you can call me neko! Ok this is my first naruto stary in this format so I hope you like it! And if you don't well...tuff butts! Because i enjoy it! So please review and tell me what you think!!! Please also if you are here to just take all your reviewing anger out on me please don't!! Please stay nice when reviewing!!!**

**I tricked you!**

**Naruto: Sasuke-kuuuuun!**

**Sasuke: Oh what is it dobe?**

**Naruto: My tummy hurts!**

**Sasuke: And what am I supposed to do about that???**

**Naruto: Well you could try to make me feel better you know!**

**Sasuke: Yeah and risk getting 'GLOPMED' every 2 seconds yeah right! You must have brain damage if you think I am going to risk that!**

**naruto starts to cry**

**Sasuke: Oh come on your not going to try and pull that one on me are you? I am so over you and you're crying!**

**Naruto: UGH!! I hate you soo much sasuke!**

**naruto storms out**

**5 minutes later**

**Sasuke: Who the heck does he think he is??? Dumb dobe! Well I guess I better go find him before he gets himself into something.**

**3 Hours later**

**Sasuke: UGH!!! Where the heck is he???... + Inner Sasuke: He better not have gone there+ **

**A seriously long time later**

**(At the beginning of the death forest)**

**Sasuke: Naruto get out of there I know you are in there!**

**Naruto: No!!! I am not coming out until you apologize for being so mean to me!!!!**

**Sasuke: I wouldn't apologize to you even if it was the last thing I ever do!!**

**Naruto: Fine then I guess I won't be coming out soon either!**

**Sasuke: Fine then! But you're going to need to eat soon so this won't take long! I can just wait it out!**

**Naruto: Well good for you! But I can last a long time with ought food I will have you know!!!**

**Sasuke: Well good for you!**

**-Sites near the beginning but not to close in fear of the monsters that lurk with in- **

**Sasuke: You know if you don't starve yourself first the monsters will get you!**

**Naruto: What monsters I don't remember there being any monsters in this forest!! **

**Sasuke: Oh yeah don't you remember some nin from another village were coming to attack us and before they could even make it have way through that forest the monsters ate them up.**

**Naruto: Really?**

**Sasuke: oh yeah you wouldn't even believe it! I also heard there were like 40 people. **

**+ Inner Sasuke: heheh this easier then I thought, stupid Naruto doesn't even know when I am making things up! That could clearly never happen+**

**Naruto: You're lying to me you big TEME!!!**

**Sasuke: What why would I lie to you Naruto-chan?**

**Naruto: You can't fool me anymore the Kyuubi told me nothing like that lives or ever happened in this forest!!! He would know because he lived in this forest when he was little!!!**

**Sasuke: Really Naruto?? Who are you going to trust me or some dumb nine tailed fox?**

**Naruto: I will trust the kyuubi!**

**Sasuke: Why trust him? **

**Naruto: Because he is like apart of me!!! And I know he would never lie to me!**

**Sasuke: Ugh! You are such a child! Why can't you see that he is playing you for a fool you should just stop trusting him!!!**

**Naruto: The day I stop trusting him is the day me soul dies and he takes full control over my body.**

**-Naruto then falls backwards off the tree falling fast to the nearing ground.-**

**Sasuke: Naruto!!!!!**

**-Naruto starts to glow red aura from his body and his body works with ought him as Sasuke could see.-**

**Naruto/Kyuubi: Heheheh Stupid child! **

**Sasuke: W-W-who are calling a stupid child? **

**Natuto/Kyuubi: Why I am calling you a stupid child Sasuke Uchiha. Hehehe why who else would I be talking to? You are the only child I see.**

**Sasuke: Shut up!!! You don't know me you don't know anything about me!**

**Naruto/Kyuubi: Why on the contrary I know a lot about you from dear naruto-chan. He tells me a lot about you in our dreams. He tells me how badly you treat him and how much you want revenge on your brother for killing you entire family! Heheh actually I think it is really funny! How much you hate him and just want to kill him. It makes me laugh until my sides hurt! Truly it does. **

**Sasuke: What are you? **

**Naruto/Kyuubi: Why I am just naruto's inner demon. And I am getting a little ticked off on how badly you treat him!**

**Sasuke: What? I treat him better then anybody else in this village!**

**Naruto/Kyuubi: Yes you do I can clearly see that. But you are not treating him like he needs to be treated! **

**Sasuke: What do you mean? I give him love and a lot of things!**

**Naruto/Kyuubi: Yes you do, I mean that you don't give him even the slightest bit of love that he needs to have a happy heart that someone might have.**

**Sasuke: I don't?**

**Naruto/Kyuubi: No you don't! Today earlier when Naruto told you his stomach hurt, you knew he wasn't lying right?**

**Sasuke: yes I know he wasn't lying but I didn't want to think much of because he tells me his stomach hurts all the time to get attention!**

**Naruto/Kyuubi: Yes I am fully aware that Naruto tells you that on a daily basis. But you still don't get today is special!**

**Sasuke: How special can it be?**

**Naruto/Kyuubi: Today is the day……That is was put in him and that he came into this world with no one to love!**

**Sasuke: What? Today can't really be his birthday???!**

**Naruto/Kyuubi: In fact it is! It is December 10 Naruto Uzumaki's 13 birthday. Hehehe I still can't believe you are going out with him and could forget something as trivial as this!**

**Sasuke: But-but-but**

**Naruto/Kyuubi: No there are no buts this time Sasuke! You shall now feel my rath!**

**-The Kyuubi possessed Naruto then had a pure evil look on his face, A look that seemed as if he was about to kill at any moment. Sasuke then closed his eyes if more then ready for his fate when-**

**Naruto: I TRICKED YOU SASU-TEME!!!!!**

**-Sasuke then opened his eyes fast and saw naruto's playful body in front of him. The red intense aura was gone. All that was left was small meek little naruto.-**

**Naruto: Hmm? What is wrong Sasuke? Don't tell me you were actually scared?**

**Sasuke: What?? **

**Naruto: Sasuke you look ought of it are you sure you weren't too to scared of the Kyuubi?**

**Sasuke: What? Come on scared of him? You got to be kidding me? He wasn't scary! I have seen kitty cats scarier then him! **

**Naruto: Are you sure? Because you know you are still shaking.**

**Sasuke: Oh come on stop ruining the mood! Now let's go celebrate you 13 birthday.**

**Naruto: Hmm!! You actually remembered my birthday? **

**Sasuke: Of course why would I forget such a wonderful day? The day the world gave you to me.**

**Naruto: Aww Sasuke that was so sweet!**

**Sasuke: Oh come on!! We wouldn't want to miss any good ramen!**

**Naruto; RAMEN!!! Sasuke you're the best! I love you!**

**Sasuke: I love you to.**

**-From that day on Sasuke always paid a lot of attention to Naruto…or else the evil Kyuubi would come back and punish him for not taking care of Naruto!!-**

**.: Hehehe naruto tricked sasuke bad! also sorry to all you sasuke lovers but some of the fanfictions I read have sasuke be the bad guy so I just wanted to get naru-chan even with this! Hope you enjoyed!!! Please review!**


End file.
